User talk:Haegemonia/BBH
This here be the comments page for my "Bits and Blurbs" feature; so, yeah, have at it. --Haegemonia(talk) 02:51, January 28, 2011 (UTC) Mio and Mayu "it turns out they live up to their namesakes" Good thing that you did not name any of them Charlie, then. --[[User:Noemon|''Noemon]][[User talk:Noemon| *'talk'*'']] 02:01, February 25, 2011 (UTC) :Thankfully, Charlie was never in the running given they are both girls. Seriously though, it's weird how well they fit into their nominal roles; I almost want to make a little Camera Obscura for them at this point... --Haegemonia(talk) 02:08, February 25, 2011 (UTC) Mind blown You have COOLING CENTERS?! What has this world become?! Oh, by the way, it's almost the same here, bloody hot. --[[User:Noemon|''Noemon]][[User talk:Noemon| *'talk'*'']] 20:38, July 18, 2011 (UTC) :Oh, don't let the nomenclature fool you, it's just the euphemism the authorities in the US use for school auditoriums/rec centers/any public space with AC. Basically, it's like homeless shelters for people who don't have AC during heat waves; probably smells about the same as a homeless shelter too, but that is usually because there is alot of old people and unemployed stoners there (i.e. the people who don't tend to have their own AC units). Man, I am REALLY looking forward to moving back to Canada in the fall... In Vancouver our temperature only ranges from "slightly cold" to "sorta warm" (which, to be fair, is a much greater variance then what we have for our weather, which only goes from "raining" to "raining slightly harder"). :Still, I must agree, the fact that we have gotten to the point as a society where, rather then actually deal with the problem of global warming, we instead just give people free AC. Don't get me wrong, I actually was pleasantly surprised the government here actually had such a social welfare program in place, but the whole thing is another troubling reminder of how short-sighted we are as a species. --Haegemonia(talk) 23:25, July 18, 2011 (UTC) Sounds like it might be time to colonise Nunavut. It's still like 10 degrees there, right?--LBCCCP 21:48, July 18, 2011 (UTC) :I actually spent a little time in Nunavut once, it was depressing as hell; climate change is absolutely ruining the landscape, and the horrible environmental policies (by Canadian standards, anyway) of the Nunavut government isn't helping. --Haegemonia(talk) 23:35, July 18, 2011 (UTC) Oh, that is unfortunate. Well I was almost looking forward to my family's planned ice-fishing trip to Yellowknife, NT this Southern Hemisphere summer. Not sure about the -30 degrees it'll probably be, but I'm looking forward to losing my Canada virginity. Do you know anything about NT, or is it about the same as Nunavut?--LBCCCP 15:57, July 20, 2011 (UTC) :Nunavut actually used to be part of the NW Territories, but was given territorial rights due to various sociopolitical differences with the rest of the NW Territories as well as... *ahem* interference... By certain special interest groups (I.E. Various non-environmentally friendly organizations who used the local governments' desire for greater autonomy as a stepping stone to lobby the Canadian government for say with the new territory and its all-new laws). Anywho, even with the deleterious laws of the region, the climate and ecology is basically the same as the NW Territories, as are (for the most part) the various cultural groups in the area. --Haegemonia(talk) 17:11, July 20, 2011 (UTC) Sounds a lot like the crap that Elektrisiteitsvoorsieningskommissie (ESKOM), South Africa's primary energy company and controversy hot-topic, has been pulling in and around the RSA. Subcontracting and getting in bed with crappy politicians who are only in office because coloured South Africans will vote for any coloured politician regardless of what he says simply so that a white guy isn't elected (didn't mean that to sound racist). Now what used to be beautiful savannas and steppes have become rusty deserts overrun with temporary work camps. And they sell electricity to Mozambique and Namibia, even though we haven't enough for our own country. Yeah, so anyway, thanks for the info. I shall bring a coat and leave my political views home. --LBCCCP 05:02, July 23, 2011 (UTC) :Ah yes, I have heard of ESKOM, though what I know mainly pertains to said exporting controversy as well as the company's leveraging of palladium mining for political gain (sort of like what China is currently doing with rare earths, albeit that is more just due to a hissy fit the PRC government is having). Still, at least your country's corporate malefactors have cool names like ESKOM, Exxaro, Mintek, SAPIA, Armscor, and Milkor... Pretty much everywhere else you get crap like Apple, BP, GE, Google, EA, PEPCONN, etc. which don't sound imposing at all. I mean, the US had Blackwater and Newscorp, but the former now has some other sissy name and Newscorp might go under or such. :Why can't we name our companies in real life like we do in movies? CEC, Tamerlane Industries, Weyland-Yutani, Rekall, Avalon, TriOptimum, Union Aerospace, Abstergo, Reaver Industries, Eclipse, Poseidon Energy... Man, even the government in Dead Space has a cool name, friggin' EarthGov. DAMN YOU REALITY AND YOUR CRAPPY CORPORATE NAMES!!! --Haegemonia(talk) 12:52, July 23, 2011 (UTC) Now that you mention it, I must say that South Africa does indeed know how to couple things that are meant to sound powerful and omnipotent with with complementary names. I think a lot of that is because of the mixture of naturally cool sounding and overcomplicated Dutch/Afrikaans with the English tendency to simplify things into acronyms. I think the only shortcoming regarding corporations in video games is Resident Evil's Umbrella Corporation; like Wal Mart renaming itself Multinational Corporation. --LBCCCP 02:53, July 25, 2011 (UTC) Problem? --[[User:Noemon|''Noemon]][[User talk:Noemon|*'talk'*'']] 13:24, August 4, 2011 (UTC) --Haegemonia(talk) 13:44, August 4, 2011 (UTC) (what movie is that from?..) --[[User:Noemon|''Noemon]][[User talk:Noemon| *'talk'*'']] 14:01, August 4, 2011 (UTC) The movie I got it from was Dead Birds, I've used some stills before from it on this wiki because it has some great freaky images. --Haegemonia(talk) 14:11, August 4, 2011 (UTC) :Got'' ' it, thanks! --[[User:Noemon|'''Noemon]][[User talk:Noemon|'' *'talk'*'']] 14:18, August 4, 2011 (UTC) ::Cannot undo the horror!!!!!!!— subtank (7alk) 14:48, August 4, 2011 (UTC) God games Hm, have you played From Dust? For some reason I have not read a single review about it, but from a promo video I had watched, the gameplay looked pretty god-ly. Is Spore considered a god game? Strange, as it was in its majority a strategy game (strategy fans feel free to rage at me, I don't like RTS games, so Spore is as close as I have gone to a strategy game). --[[User:Noemon|''Noemon]][[User talk:Noemon| *'talk'*'']] 13:42, September 5, 2011 (UTC) :Haven't played From Dust yet, but from what I understand it's more that you're like some type of lesser god who, while they can shape the Earth, can't prevent these actions from having consequences (i.e. Mother Nature is all up in yo' grill). Also, it appears the game is primarily just about helping a tribe on an island(s), which is too small in scope for my taste. Spore was both a God Game and a strategy game, given that God Games are a subtype of strategy games; what I'm waiting for is a game where I can truly shape the world, all the way from atoms to galaxy-spanning civilizations. Where I can instigate events, guide individuals, precipitate conflict and peace, etc. I mean, there should still be some consequences and limits to your actions which you can't just brush away, but I want to really shape to shape things without it feeling too much like Black & White and whatnot. :As an example, say I create life on one planet and I guide a particular species to become dominant. I then also create life on another planet, but just leave it alone after rather than keep interfering with it; I eventually come back to this planet to discover that there is now a peaceful, prosperous civilization on this planet, while the other species I was trying to actively guide became a hateful, fractious civilization which actively denies my existence/ blasphemes against me. That is the kind of power in tandem with unforeseen consequence that I am looking for; not in so much control but more like social experiments on unprecedented scales. Of course, I would still be a god, so I could still reward/punish these societies as I saw fit; I could cause the moon of the peaceful planet to crash into it as punishment for that civilization's success where I had failed (i.e. act like the Greek Gods), or I could bless that planet with bounty for their peaceful ways while punishing the hateful civilization with plague (i.e. act like the Judeo-Christian god/Islamic god/pretty much any other monotheistic religion's god), or I could decide to wipe the slate clean and scream "RELEASE THE KRAKEN!" (i.e. act like cyborg Liam Neeson). --Haegemonia(talk) 14:20, September 5, 2011 (UTC) ???? ... and driving Subtank insane... :O — subtank (7alk) 11:13, January 4, 2012 (UTC) :See my avatar for further clarification on this matter ;D -Haegemonia(talk) 17:05, January 4, 2012 (UTC) ::Created the above "complex" template just for you. — subtank (7alk) 23:42, January 4, 2012 (UTC) ::: ... It's glorious... -Haegemonia(talk) 06:49, January 5, 2012 (UTC) Hey, ...may I call you Burnsy? :D Happy bithday! I wish health to you! --[[User:Noemon|''Noemon]][[User talk:Noemon| *'talk'*'']] 17:13, March 4, 2012 (UTC) :Thank you for the well wishes! Yes, I'm just having a quiet birthday here, you know: Scored some sweet green glint, brewed up a batch of tinschläger, brought in a bunch of courtesans (or, since I think most of them are dead by this point, they're just hookers now), and got an ice cream cake. Huzzah! :Side note: 1000 points if you get all the references in the above. --Haegemonia(talk) 05:03, March 5, 2012 (UTC) ::Not even one. ::However here are some wild guesses for the last two. Mass Effect (or Assasin's Creed?) and Portal?.. Haven't played any of them.--[[User:Noemon|''Noemon]][[User talk:Noemon| *'talk'*'']] 13:54, March 5, 2012 (UTC) :::Oh, actually the ice cream cake comment was true; I love ice cream cake, seriously, I would shoot it up if I thought it wouldn't kill me (or, at least, give one doctor the most bizarre case of his/her entire life). :::In case you're curious, the references were: :::*"Glint" was the name of the drug Jerry created in the first episode of "Strangers with Candy", which ended up killing another girl she was trying to befriend through the drug. :::*"Tinschläger" refers to a drink made by Junior on "Reno 911!", which was revealed by Lt. Dangle as Junior's version of goldschläger that he brewed in his bathtub (which explained why he always smelt, as he could never take a bath as it was always being used for said brewing purposes). :::*The bit about courtesans and hookers comes from the second episode of "Archer". In said episode, Cyril is about to call the prostitute, Trinette, a hooker and is corrected by Archer, saying she is a "Call Girl"; however, when Trinette (seemingly) dies and Archer screams that Cyril killed a hooker, Cyril goes to correct him by saying she's a "Call Girl", to which Archer replies "No, Cyril, when they're dead they're just hookers!". :::I am serious when I mentioned up in my userbox that I am the god of references to various media. --Haegemonia(talk) 17:54, March 5, 2012 (UTC) ::::Damn, and I was sure that the cake would be the only reference I got right! Well, the more I know, I guess :P --[[User:Noemon|''Noemon]][[User talk:Noemon| *'talk'*'']] 21:32, March 5, 2012 (UTC)